


Uninspired

by Shownkindness



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Beca sends out a tweet that causes Chloe to break down.





	Uninspired

_Becs (12:22am)_  
I can’t be what you need. We are both giving up things that are important to us and we both deserve better than that.

_Chlo (12:23am)_  
We do deserve better than that, I just wish it didn’t have to be like this. I wish we could work.

_Becs (12:25am)_  
This better in the long run and I know you know that. I don’t want to hurt you, but we can’t pretend this is working anymore. I’m sorry Chloe. 

**1 Month Later**

1 notification, Beca Mitchell just tweeted “Digging out my equipment, any suggestion on where I should play first?”

It had been a month since the two of them talked, since that cold night in January. Chloe sat down on the bed and let out a shaky breath. Her phone dropped from her hands on to the floor. Shaking hands came up to cover her eyes. Her body shook and trembled, slowly sinking into the bed. As a soft whine started to break from her lips she heard the door open and heels clicking on the floor.

“Chloe?” Aubrey called into their apartment. 

Opening her mouth slightly only a soft, broken whimper came out. The clicks began getting closer until there was a weight sitting on the bed. Red hair was moved out of the way and Chloe just seemed to cry harder. They sat like that a few minutes before Chloe could form words.

“I should have noticed.”

“Noticed what?”

“She stopped mixing. When we first got together she was still playing at clubs, but she stopped and I didn’t even ask.”

“Maybe she just wanted to take a break from it? Artists tend to do that then have a huge coming back concert.”

“You don’t understand Aubrey. She loved mixing, more than anything. How didn’t I notice that she stopped? I killed music for her. I told her I wanted to inspire her, but instead, I pushed her away from it.”

“Chloe. It was her choice, please don’t put this on you.”

“How can I not? When we were together she wouldn’t mix and now that we aren’t talking she is inspired to do shows again. Let's just admit that I pushed her to do what she loved to the point she avoided it and now that she doesn’t have the baggage she is free.”

Before Aubrey could say anything to rebut her the redhead is back to sobbing. Tonight would be a day for crying it seems. Some days had been better than others. Some days Chloe forgets the hole Beca left, but there are days like today that the smallest thing turns her into a crying mess. Hugging her friend tight the only thing the blonde can do is let her cry, there would be no reasoning with her today.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo, Comment, pester me on Tumblr.


End file.
